


Above

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Above

Walking hand in hand with Carol along the street, Peter couldn’t resist checking her out, blushing each time she did it. Carol pretended not to notice, rather she swayed her hips subtly as she walked. Revelling in her young date’s attention. She glanced over her shoulder as she whispered. “I’ve not met a lot of Bi guys before, I think it’s great you’re out and proud, Peter.” She gently patted his back with a smile. “Just like me.”

His eyes widened but he nodded politely, she couldn’t help but laugh. “So maybe not as out as I thought. But yeah my girlfriend was also my best friend, we lost touch because space is.” Peter leaned closer to her, she smiled then nodded. “What’s a week or a month when I don’t see a sunrise or sunset.” Peter gently squeezed her side as he replied. “When I met to space with Tony and Doctor Strange, I didn’t know I wasn’t coming back. But I had to do it. So, I understand Carol.”

She softly smiled as she kissed him as she replied. “You’re so sweet. So, want to tell me more about it?” A gentle look as she added. “If it’s too much, you can forget I asked.” Peter fell quiet then shook his head. “I was on a field trip and this huge spaceship appeared, it was different to the first time. I just leaped. I mean I didn’t wait. Tony mightn’t have had a chance to call me.” He slowed his pace as he paused and gathered himself. “I came by the park and there was a huge alien fighting Tony. I did what I could but he told me to help Doctor Strange. It sounds quick, huh?”

Carol nodded as she gently side hugged him as she waited for him to resume. He exhaled then continued. “Yeah, then it felt like slow motion. I couldn’t make a mistake, I had to keep pushing, going forward. I almost had him, but the ship has this beam.” Briefly gesturing with his free hand. “I got dragged into the atmosphere, Tony saved me but he tried to send me home.” A slight smile as he nervously laughed. “Not quite a success. Karen probably wasn’t happy either, she’s not able to forget cause she’s you know an AI, it’s all recorded.” 

Carol softly smiled as she walked with him, their casual pace relaxed. “When I saw the whole planet, it hit me. I couldn’t even see the city, I could guess but really was a blue dot. Just a speck. My home.”

Carol turned and guided him into the doorway of a store, gently placing her hands against his cheeks as she spoke, her eyes gazing into his. “Peter. After the snap there wasn’t a location that wasn’t effect, some lost more then others. But every story was personal. Stark, I mean Tony, he didn’t forget about you. Neither did Natasha. You were their team mate and friend, a fellow Avenger.”

Peter thinly smiled as he replied. “Yeah, it helps to remember they saved the world.” Carol smiled brightly as she added and kissed him softly. “So did you. Your tale might never be told again, but you lived it, okay?” He softly smiled as he leaned against her. She shut her eyes lightly as she held him. “Monica has done a lot of research about life in space, it’s not the exact same as your experience. But she could help, if you needed someone to talk to.”


End file.
